Already known from the prior art are bags that comprise self-gripping closures with hooks in hooks, in particular from European Patent 2 157 878 in the name of the Applicant.
The self-gripping closure devices that are described have the advantage of offering a high degree of flexibility to the closure, and this makes them particularly well adapted to flexible bags.
However, these closure devices from the prior art are associated with the disadvantage that when he closes the bag by squeezing the closure device between two fingers and sliding them along the closure, the user is not given any sensory feedback as regards correct closure of the bag, and he may be given the impression that the bag has not been correctly closed.
Furthermore, once the system has been closed between his fingers, the user must close the rest of the bag by sliding his fingers transversely along the closure. However, the zip-type products from the prior art do not give any signal that indicates that the bag is still closed, the closure force during sliding being almost constant all along the closure and identical whether the bag is closed or not, a certain number of situations even being able to cause a zip closure system to leave its rails: pollution, poorly positioned food, bad positioning relative to the two facing strips, etc. As a result, it is extremely desirable for the user to be able to feel that he is always closing the bag correctly, not only while squeezing, but also during the sliding motion.